


First Kiss: Eddie

by malmal88



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Adorable Buck, Adorable Eddie, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz, The events of 'First Kiss' through Eddie's eyes, They're a Family, prompt fic...kind of, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Eddie did not mean to kiss his best friend, really he didn't. Though it really doesn't turn out all that bad so he's not complaining.Or: The events of my fic "First Kiss" from Eddie's point of view.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715959
Comments: 21
Kudos: 355





	First Kiss: Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in deep with the Eddie feels since 3x15, so I decided to do this.

Eddie leans against his locker mostly drowning out the easy conversation of his teammates while he buckles his watch. His eyes are on Buck, enjoying the smile on the other man’s face. Tomorrow they are taking Chris to the science museum, and honestly, he has been looking forward to it all week. There is something special about seeing the two of them together that he can’t quite find the word for. 

“-this great playground tomorrow afternoon. Gonna pack a picnic lunch, make a day of it,” he catches the end of Hen sharing her weekend plans. 

“The big one, with the pirate ship?” Eddie looks up at her. 

“Yeah, have you been with Christopher before?”

“A few times, he loves it.” Eddie and Buck had taken Chris there two weekends ago. The pirate ship is huge and truly accessible. Buck had spent most of the time chasing Chris through it, both of them pretending to hunt for treasure. By the time he had called them over for lunch, they had included at least three other kids in their game, and Eddie had gotten several compliments from other parents about how wonderful his partner was with kids. Eddie probably should have corrected their misassumptions, but the words had stuck in his throat and he’d barely managed to say thank you. 

“You should meet us there,” Hen suggests. 

Eddie smiles at the invitation. As much fun as it would be, he knows Chris and Buck would be disappointed. “Thanks, but we promised Chris we would take him to the science museum and planetarium tomorrow. We already have tickets for some show that is usually sold out.” Chris has no idea that Buck managed to get tickets. He’s going to be over the moon, as Buck had put it - while laughing at his own joke - when he had told Eddie. 

“Some show? It has the best reviews in the country. I had to order the tickets at midnight last Wednesday,” Buck interjects. Eddie tries to fights back the smile that wants to overtake his face at the reminder of just how much effort Buck had put into this trip. 

“Well, that does sound exciting. You’ll have to let me know if it’s worth taking Denny,” Hen closes the door to her locker and grabs her bag. 

“You gonna tell him about the girl who had the meteorite go through her while you’re there?” Chim asks. 

“He already knows about that,” Eddie snorts, pointing to Buck with his thumb. Over dinner one night Chris had been talking about the space unit he was doing at school, and Buck had offered up the story.

“Hey, the woman was fine, and Chris thought it was awesome,” Buck defends. It’s true - Chris had asked a bunch of questions about meteorites after. Buck knew the answer to most of them, and the two had spent the time it took Eddie to clean up dinner googling the answers to the rest. 

“Uh-huh,” Eddie looks up at Buck. The blue button-up he had pulled on is making his eyes pop, the effect only bolstered by his happy grin. The sight makes Eddie feel warmer inside somehow. “You’re coming over tonight, right?” he asks. Even though he knows the answer, he has a sudden urge to hear it spoken out loud. 

“Of course. Just have to run back to the loft. I can’t find that game Chris wants to play; I think it might still be over there,” Buck gives him a teasing smile, his eyes dancing with amusement. The loft. It’s been a long time since Buck has called his apartment home. Usually when they are off Buck crashes at Eddie’s place. Sometimes in the guest room, sometimes on the couch. More than once they have fallen asleep tucked into Eddie’s bed, Chris between them. Not that they’ve ever talked about those occasions. 

“Okay sounds-” Eddie is cut off by his phone ringing. He pulls it from his pocket and frowns at the number. It’s somehow familiar, but he can’t place from where. “Sorry guys, I have to take this,” he steps out of the locker room. 

“Hello,” he answers as soon as the door closes behind him. 

“Yes, hello. This is LA County Electric Services calling for a Mr. Eddie Diaz. ” A feminine voice greets. 

“This is Eddie,”

“This is a courtesy call to let you know that the electrician will be at your residence in approximately 40 minutes.” 

Eddie slaps his hand over his forehead. He’d completely forgot that was today. “Is there any way they can come a little later?” he asks. He needs to be at Chris’s school for pickup at the same time. 

“I’m sorry sir, but no. If this time won’t work we can reschedule, but there will be a $100 rescheduling fee.”

Eddie bites back a curse. “No, it’s fine I’ll figure something out.”

“Alright, then sir. Your electrician will be there shortly. Have a good day.”

“You too,” Eddie disconnects the call and scrubs at his face. He steps back into the locker room, running through Abuela, Pepa, and Carla’s schedule in his head. 

“Everything okay, Eds?” Buck’s voice is filled with concern. 

Eddie blinks at him, the use of the nickname usually reserved for outside of work distracting him for a moment. “That was the electrician. I forgot they were coming today to look at the outlet in the living room that keeps sparking. They’re gonna be there in 40 minutes but I have to pick up Chris from school in 40 minutes and I don’t know what to do,” Eddie spews out.

“Woah. Breathe,” Buck puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go get Chris, then he and I will swing by the loft, grab the few things I want, and we’ll meet you at home.” Warmth bleeds through Eddie’s shirt where Buck’s hand sits, and he feels himself relax some. It is a good plan...except it won’t quite work. 

“But his booster seat is in my truck, and I need to leave like now,” Eddie runs his hand through his hair nervously. He really needs to get a second booster for Buck’s jeep; the cost be damned.

“Here, we can just trade cars,” Buck reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. This man is brilliant and deserves the world. Eddie has no idea what he would do without him. 

“Right. You’re right. Thanks, Buck,” Eddie fishes his own keys from his pocket and they switch. “I’ll see you at home,” Eddie grabs his duffle bag, hoping he can make it home with enough time to push some furniture out of the way before the electrician gets there. He leans forward and places a brief kiss on Buck's lips before hustling from the locker room, barely remembering to wave good to Hen and Chimney. 

Eddie makes it halfway to the door before his brain catches up with his actions. He freezes midstride. He just kissed Buck. On the lips. In front of Chim and Hen. Like it was nothing, no big deal. Like it was something they did all the time. Eddie’s heart starts racing at the thought that Buck might freak out and pull away. Chris will be devastated. Eddie can feel his own heart already breaking at the thought of not having Buck as interwoven in their lives anymore. He only has himself to blame. 

Eddie hears Buck call out from behind him, and tries to will his body to move, to flee. Before he can a large hand closes around his wrist and tugs. Eddie’s traitorous body spins around instead of pulling away and running like he tries to tell it to. Time to deal with the fallout then. 

“B..Buck, I,” Eddie stutters, his eyes flitting around, avoiding Bucks’. He has no idea what to say. Laughing it off or blaming his frazzled state feels wrong. He should probably apologize, but the words stick in his throat. The truth is he has wanted to kiss Buck for a long time. He has no idea how to say that out loud. A thumb brushes gently against his pulse point. God, Buck definitely knows how fast his heart is racing now. 

Eddie is trying to convince himself to man up and look his friend in the eyes when Buck’s grip tightens against his wrist and tugs him forward. The unexpectedness of it has him stumbling forward, and causes his eyes to snap upwards. 

Buck is gazing at him in a way that can only be described as loving. Buck’s hand slides down, tangling their fingers together. Eddie swallows hard, trying to calm his heart rate. Buck isn’t upset or freaking out. He’s smiling at the floor - that large, open, happy grin that Eddie loves so much. Buck looks up, then inches closer, and Eddie’s heart stutters. Buck’s free hand comes up and rubs slowly across Eddie’s jaw. Eddie stands frozen, hoping that this is going where he thinks it is. He both wants Buck to drag out this sweet torture forever and to hurry up.

Buck takes a deep breath, moves his hand to the back of Eddie’s neck, then pulls and leans in simultaneously. Finally, finally, their lips meet. This kiss lingers, and Buck sucks gently on Eddie’s top lip, and Eddie will deny the happy sigh it draws from him. It feels warm, and perfect, and like home. Eddie reaches out with the hand not holding Buck’s, and pulls him closer by his hip. Eddie wants to be closer still. He deepens the kiss, teasing across the seam of Buck’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Buck grants his request immediately. Eddie traces patterns across Buck’s tongue with his own, enjoying the way the other man’s grip tightens against the back of his neck. 

“Alright boys, that’s enough,” Eddie hears Bobby say from somewhere behind Buck, and they slowly and reluctantly pull apart, leaving their fingers threaded together. 

“You should get going, or you’ll miss the electrician,” Buck whispers. 

“Right. Shit, right,” Eddie agrees, though he isn’t quite ready to move. 

Buck smiles his gorgeous blue eyes incredibly soft, lifts their joined hands up, and kisses Eddie’s knuckles gently. Eddie’s breath hitches; transfixed the gentle affection. Buck’s smile grows. “I’ll see you at home. We can talk tonight after Chris goes to bed,” Buck promises with a final kiss to the back of Eddie’s hand.

Eddie manages a smile and a nod, grabbing his bag from the floor where he had dropped it at some point. He turns and starts to leave before changing his mind. He stops and turns back. Stepping forward, he places a hand against his chest, then drops a kiss to Buck’s jaw. “See you at home,” he mumbles. It takes every ounce of self-control he has to turn around and leave.

Once alone in the security of Buck’s jeep, Eddie laughs happily to himself. He pulls Buck’s sunglasses off the visor and slides them on his face before heading home. He has a wonderful weekend ahead. Just him and his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote it in like two hours, so I hope it wasn't crap. 
> 
> If people like it I may do another from Hen's POV. Or maybe write their first date. 
> 
> Edited only by myself and Grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> ____
> 
> Prompt from the first part of this series: 
> 
> Original Prompt from @knighttimesong  
> so I have this buddie getting together head cannon where the team are like getting changed and stuff to go home and buck and Eddie are just chatting about how buck needs to go back to his apartment to grab some stuff before his goes back to Eddie’s (he has been staying with Eddie and Christopher for a while) and the team is all like “wow so domestic, these boys need to get their heads out of their asses”
> 
> and then Eddie gets a text and hes like “shit I forgot the electricition was coming to the house today and I need to pick Chris up from school!” and bucks likes “chill. take my car and go home and i will take your car and pick Chris up from school, we will meet you at home.” and eddies like “thank you so much” and is gathering up his stuff and rushing out the door and without thinking just gives buck a goodbye peck on the lips before walking away.
> 
> and buck is just left standing there. in shock. the team is also like wtf? did that just happen. Eddie is nearly out of the station and is only just realising what he just did. buck comes to his senses and kind of looks around at the team like “did that just happen? was it just me or did the guy i am in love with just kiss me?”
> 
> he just thinks to himself ‘fuck it’ and rushes out to Eddie. buck catches Eddie by the arm and before Eddie can apologise for kissing him and making it awkward buck just grabs him by the back of the head and gives him the most earth shattering kiss. (the team is watching this whole thing gobsmacked)
> 
> Eddie is now the one in shock and buck just gives him his sexy, cheeky grin and says “see you at home” before letting go and doing that cute skippy jumpy thing he does back to the lockers.


End file.
